


You're My Treat

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, POV Tsukishima Kei, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: “Kei, are you still thinking about his words?” Yamaguchi whispers against his back, his voice gentle. He sounds empathic and gentle. It’s like no matter what Tsukishima responds with, he’ll understand.That’s probably true. Yamaguchi has always managed to understand him, even when no one else did. He always managed to reign over everyone else for title, even for those who demanded they deserved it.“I guess,” He responds instead. A safe answer. It’s not completely set in stone, which gives him room to breathe.“Keiiii,” Yamaguchi whines, hitting his forehead against the trail of his spine.Or Tsukishima wakes up in the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, Yamaguchi. When he realizes Yamaguchi got called in, he decides to do some chores, only to find himself growing more somber as he remembers the past.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	You're My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO DANNY BANANANY FOR BETAING, HER ACC IS @DANOTIEL ON IG, TWT, AND ELSEWHERE

It’s a slow day. He doesn’t have any practice. He doesn’t have schoolwork to complete either. He’s alone inside the shared apartment too. The only thing that is heard throughout the apartment is the ticking of the clock on the wall in the hallway. You could hear a needle being dropped in this quiet space. 

Usually, he didn’t mind the quiet. Silence was something he often whined about wanting and never seeming to get because of two certain idiots who liked to fight every .02 seconds. Did he say fighting? He meant aggressive, oblivious flirting on both parts. They were so obvious, which only made them dumber since they couldn’t seem to figure out that they both shared the same feelings towards each other. He found himself a couple times wanting to block Hinata’s number because he would 

stop texting him about how Kageyama did this or that or how he wore his shirt tucked in or not or how he was - 

Ugh, just thinking back on it gives him a headache. 

Him and Hinata might be ‘friends’, but he could be annoying sometimes. By sometimes, he means all of the time. 

However, he doesn’t like the silence today. He finds himself resenting it instead of welcoming it like normal on his days off. It feels like too much, almost as if it’s suffocating him in its wake. He can hear the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and the gross sound his mouth makes when he licks over his lips because they’re too dry. If there was a creak right now, he would think he had been transported in some cheesy horror film from the ‘90s. 

His lover isn’t home. That much is adamant by the lack of warmth in the bed. Usually, he would sleep in with Tsukishima instead of running off. Even though Tsukishima was never a morning person, he didn’t mind it when Yamaguchi woke him up earlier than he intended or to tell him he had to go. He wonders why he didn’t do so this time.

He rests his weight on his elbows, scanning the bedroom . The wrinkles in the sheets are still there and the warmth has faded from it. He misses it. The world is blurry and the drowsiness still runs deep into his muscles. He doesn’t want to get out of bed, but he doesn’t want to go back to bed either. He’s hungry. 

A predicament has fallen on his lap, hasn’t it? 

Yamaguchi isn’t here. There’s no sounds coming from inside the apartment, whether it’s from the bathroom or the kitchen. Just the ticking of the clock outside the bedroom door. The green-haired man usually overtakes the silence with his soothing, chipper voice and a kind smile encompassing his cute features. Now that he thinks about it, Yamaguchi usually takes up all of his free time. 

Usually, they will use their shared free days to go out on dates to see any new exhibits or watch some new movies that they had some interest in from the trailer that was released a few months prior. Sometimes, they sit in and watch a marathon. Tsukishima wasn’t always into it, so he would read a book he liked while Yamaguchi leaned against him, holding onto his arm as he watched while Tsukishima read. It was nice. He liked laying his head against Yamaguchi’s soft hair as he read to himself as the noises from the show became background noise to him. It was relaxing, and he enjoyed it a lot. Plus, he didn’t have to go outside for it. 

And now he’s bored without him. 

Mustering the energy to lift himself up, he gets out of bed. Soon as he balances himself when his socked feet hit the carpeted floor, he stretches. There’s really nothing to do without him here, he might as well get some things done, even if he’d rather sleep in for the rest of the day. 

He heads to the dresser and picks out a soft sweater with matching slacks and heads to the bathroom to not only change but wash up as well. That might help him wake up and be able to get things done a bit more smoothly than without doing so. He hates the feeling of being drowsy above all else. It’s probably why he’s most excited to graduate from university because no more all-nighters for studying and anxiety over the next upcoming exam. 

He just wants to get things done in order to make some use of himself. 

In the bathroom, he’s greeted with the sight of a neon orange sticky note that is plastered dead center on their mirror. With rushed handwriting, it reads, ‘Something came up at the office, they need me. I’ll be back by 8’. He places his change of clothes on the top of the sink before reaching for the sticky note and pulling it off, staring down at it as he traces the outline of the cheap marker he used to write down this message. He must have left all his pens at the office again and didn’t want to upset him by going through his stuff to find one. 

He smiles at it. It’s cute of him to leave a note like this. He could have sent a message to his phone number, but he didn’t. In reality, he didn’t need to say anything. It’s not like Tsukishima would think he’s cheating or anything, despite how standoffish as Tsukishima can be, they have a stable trust system. Cheating doesn’t even fit into the equation for them. 

They trust each other. Their relationship has always been pretty strong, even though it derived from a place of one-sided admiration initially. Yamaguchi is cool and strong, and he’s able to smile and be more in touch with his feelings more easily than Tsukishima can, even though the blonde has gotten better at it. Yamaguchi was always the one to make the first move. Despite how cool people perceive him as, he’s the type to overthink on if he wants to make that first move or not.

It’s a hard pill to swallow that he can be more anxious and jittery than Yamaguchi in some contexts but it's simply the fact of the matter. It’s his reality, no matter how embarrassing it might be. 

“Idiot…” He says to no one but himself, continuing to admire the sticky note a little longer. 

  
  
  
  


He steps out of the bathroom and carries the laundry basket with him towards the kitchen. He places it down and opens the closet nearby where the laundry washer and dryer are placed inside. He dumps the basket’s containment inside of the washer before straightening it out so the machine won’t shake and rumble and then presses the button to turn it on. He watches in ease as the water shoots out as he loosens the cap to the detergent. He pours the liquid into the large cap before dumping inside the washer onto the clothes that are soaking into the warm water that is being sprayed out inside. 

‘Chores are so boring,’ He thinks as he screws the cap tight before placing it back on the dryer besides the washing machine. He grabs the lid to the washing machine and shuts it, leaving it to work on it’s own time and merit. He steps out of the closet, making sure to duck, and heads towards the kitchen. 

He glances over the stove, it reads a little after noon. He slept in pretty late, huh? Well, he was pretty exhausted from studying and preparing for his final project. His fellow peers he’s forced to work with aren’t getting anything done after all. It's too late to ask the professor to see if he can switch with someone else. He’s not sure if the professor would believe him. 

If Yamaguchi was here and he told him about that problem, he would try anyway. After all, if someone isn’t holding their own, you shouldn’t hold it for them. But then again, Tsukishima was never a doormat that people could walk over. He was just a bit too tired to muster up an idea on how to make them regret trying to treat him like that in the first place. 

As he turns on the tap for the kitchen sink for it to fill it so he can do dishes, he thinks about how it might help Yamaguchi to come home to a clean house. Maybe even dinner? He usually, and practically daily, cooks dinner for them since they eat out or order in if they’re at home together for breakfast or lunch. Usually, they aren’t so Yamaguchi just ends up preparing dinner for the both of them since they always make sure to come home around dinner time no matter what. 

But he knows his culinary skills aren’t as good as Yamaguchi but even so, he wants to do it. He wants to cook for Yamaguchi so he can rest easy and not worry about having to do something else before he can seriously relax in his own home. 

Or does he suck? Is that his mind playing tricks on him again? If he said it to Yamaguchi, he would definitely agree with that mindset of his mind being wrong. He can’t help but feel it, even after all these years. It's weird that the smallest thing in the world can end up messing you up years after the fact. 

It was just a stupid casual relationship that he had found himself in while in high school. Neither Yamaguchi or Tsukishima had made a move and he figured it was only one-sided so when he was asked out by a relatively good-looking guy who was smarter than the two idiotic duo, he figured, ‘Why not?’ The guy seemed really into him and he liked that Tsukishima played sports, which in turn, made him pretty fit. 

But god, it was a mistake. The relationship didn’t last that long, only a little over a few months really but everything about it still stung. He was determined to get over Yamaguchi so nothing would be weird between them so he focused on trying to make this relationship work and ‘be the one’ but no matter what he did, it wasn’t enough. Something was always wrong. No, something...

Something he did was always wrong. 

He spent too much time at practice. He hung out with Yamaguchi more than him. He wouldn’t tell him in advance he would be going to the training camps. He spent ‘all’ their time studying together. He never made the first move. He forgot their ‘anniversary’ every time. 

In hindsight, it was the most obvious cluster of red flags but God, he wanted this to work so badly because nothing else in his life seemed to. His relationship with his brother was estranged, Yamaguchi seemed off for a while, and he could tell everyone in the club, including their coach and teacher supervisor, was keeping a close eye on him. Everything felt like too much. If it didn’t come naturally to him, it felt like hell on wheels. He just wanted something to be right. He just wanted this pain of liking Yamaguchi to be lifted from him, he just wanted to date and like them back without worry. 

It only worsened everything. One day, he complained how they didn’t act like a couple and how people in the club would make a move on him if he didn’t tell them outright they were dating. He ended up compromising somewhat. He told his fellow first-years, though he wish he hadn’t because after the duo saw him and the guy not exactly getting along, they gave him this look. It was full of pity and hesitancy, like there was something they wanted to say but felt like either they didn’t know how to say it or that it wasn’t their place too. Maybe it was a mixture of both, who knows? Yamaguchi wouldn’t stop coddling and worrying over him towards the end of it and the aftermath. 

He decided he would try acting more like a couple by making the guy lunch one day. He had a fair amount of confidence in his cooking. His mother was adamant on teaching him the proper way so he could make food for himself after he went off to college and so he could make gifts for his future partners. She regularly gave him lessons and she would let him choose on what. He enjoyed it a lot because it was simple and to the point. He kept doing those lessons even though he was in high school. He thought the guy would like it, Yamaguchi had tried his cooking before and he liked it so he figured it would be fine. 

‘This is disgusting, where did you learn to make this? I thought I was your boyfriend, not your enemy. It’s really bad, Kei…’ He always used his first name, it was so annoying. After that, they broke up and for a couple weeks, he stopped taking his mother’s lessons. He just gave excuses of being too tired or needing to study for something to get out of it. 

It wasn’t until Yamaguchi yelled at him about the lack of merit in volleyball at the training camp combined with the teachings of Kuroo and his brother dragging him to practice at his brother’s university that he got back on his feet. He felt a lot better after that, not that any of them needed to know that. He hates to admit, but sometimes he’s shy, even though he never appears to be on the outside. He still had his insecurities and they were worsened by the guy, but he started taking lessons again and focusing more on volleyball and spending time with Yamaguchi than ever before. 

But those words still stuck with him, even until this day. How stupid is that? 

He wants to make something for Yamaguchi, it’s not like he doesn’t. He’s just...scared. He doesn’t have much confidence in his cooking due to his ex’s words, but he does cook rarely. Usually, on special occasions, despite how cliche it is. Sometimes, he’ll cook it on a day he’s feeling especially egositicial, but otherwise, it’s always Yamaguchi cooking. Yamaguchi had to be called into work so surely it would be better if he cooked today, right? 

Yamaguchi always did like his cooking… 

He sighs, pondering over it as he washes the dishes with an apron tied around his waist and the top tied around the curve of his neck loosely. Is it a good idea? Especially when it makes him this nervous? 

But then again, Hinata did call him stupid one time over the things he worries about. He regrets that conversation a lot, even if it did help him in the aftermath of the situation. It feels weird sometimes, thinking about how they're considered ‘close friends’. Tsukishima doesn’t know how to do the same for him regarding him and Kageyama and how they’re obviously fucking in love with each other. He just wishes they would do something about it! It’s hard enough listening to Hinata complain, but sometimes he has Kageyama up his ass too! 

He glances at his phone as he scrubs down a tough stain on the dark pot inside the sink they used for curry yesterday. He bites his lip before regret fills his heart. He hasn’t even made the decision and he’s already filled with it. He huffs as he scrubs the last of the stain off the dark pan and pulls it out to reveal the cleaner version of it. He sets it on the dish rack for it to strain before drying his hands with the bottom part of his apron. He picks up his phone and dials a number. 

“Hellooo?” Hinata answers cheeperily, despite panting a little. He’s practicing as always. 

“It’s Tsukishima,” He answers back.

“Well, I know that! I have you saved on my phone with your own picture and everything,” Hinata laughs. “What about me? Am I saved on your phone?” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and turns to face the front of the apartment, leading against the sink as he folds his arms. He replies, “With your own picture and everything…” 

“Aww, isn’t that sweet? So? What didya call for?” 

“‘Didya’?”

“Eh, I kept picking up things from Atsumu…” Hinata says as he hears the sound of what sounds like someone face-palming. It’s amusing at the very least, especially when he’s feeling down on himself. 

“I called because I wanted to ask you something,” 

“Okay, shoot!” 

“Do you remember that guy I dated in first year?” 

“You forgot Yamaguchi’s name?!” 

“No, not Tadashi!” He groans, already getting annoyed. “Before him! Just before the training camp!” 

“Ooh, the guy with dark hair?” Hinata asks curiously. 

“Yeah, him.” 

“What about him?” 

“Do you remember one of the things I told you he said about me? The…the cooking one.” 

“Oh, that dumb thing! Yeah I do, Suga-san said I shouldn’t punch him when I told him what you said. I wished I did though!” 

‘Oh right that happened…’ Tsukishima mentally groans remembering how the upperclassmen found out about the whole ordeal and made his ex’s life miserable. He thinks he recalls them threatening him. Did the coach get involved too? He can’t remember, it was years ago. Everything is so fuzzy. 

“Yeah, yeah, anyways! Hypothetically, what if…if it was bothering me? When I decided to cook again?” 

“Ooo, what are you going to cook for Yamaguchi? Can I have some?” 

“First off, I never said it was fact! Second, no, you live all the way in Tokyo! And thirdly, answer the question.” He really had a short attention span, huh? He was as much of an idiot back then as he is now. 

“Hmm, you’re being an idiot.” 

“I said hypothetically!” 

“What does that mean again?” 

“You’re really pulling my chain, huh?” 

“Well, yeah! It’s fun!” Hinata laughed on the other side of the line. “But yeah, it’s dumb. Make something for Yamaguchi if you want! Ooh, suggestion! Osamu-chan made some beef stew when we visited after a good game and Atsumu got realllll drunk! It was super good, you should make him that. He had it with bread and everything!”

“It’s dumb?” 

“Yeah! I mean, why should his opinion matter? If he can’t even bother to respect that fact you didn’t want him to call you by your first name, then his opinion on your food, well, can’t be trusted! Only Yamaguchi’s! Plus, remember, you made some food for Kageyama’s birthday that one year and it was AWESOME!” 

“Ugh, did Bokuto pay you to praise me or something?”

“Nope, ‘m just being honest with you, Tsukki!” 

“Alright, don’t…overwork yourself.” He felt embarrassed saying that but shook it off. 

“I won’t, see ya!” Hinata said before they both ended the call respectfully. 

‘Alright,’ Tsukishima breathed in. He made his decision. He would take Hinata’s advice, despite how idiotic he could be at times, he had some good advice. It was just pharsed in his own way that made it sound stupid. ‘Beef stew, I think we have the stuff for that. But what kind of bread? Dinner rolls? Cheddar cheese biscuits?’ 

First, he needed to finish the dishes and then he could get to the cooking. 

* * *

  
  
  


“I’m home!” Yamaguchi’s semi-tired voice calls out from the front of the apartment. He hears his footsteps echo as he approaches closer to the kitchen area. “Hm, did you order something? It smells good, did you save some for me?” 

Tsukishima blushes at that. Really? Did he think he was bad at cooking or something? If he was, he could just say something. He wouldn’t mind it too much, really. 

“No, I made dinner.” Tsukishima responds, staring down at the stew as he stirs it. The aroma has filled his nostrils and he’s sure from the amount of time he’s spent stirring and seasoning it, the smell must have been absorbed into his clothes as well. 

“Wha?!” Yamaguchi’s surprised tone is emitted from behind him. He doesn’t really want to bother and look over his shoulder. Since he’s cooking, he should focus and make sure he doesn’t make any mistakes. It should taste good, he shouldn’t make Yamaguchi feel like he has to cook dinner for them every night. After all, he sounded tired and he probably spent all day working hard when he just wanted to rest instead. “Really, Tsukki?” 

“Yeah, sorry if it’s not the best though.” He decides to preface, just in case. You never know what could go wrong. One single mistake is all it takes. 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi utters before he hears the drop of something heavy. It’s probably his briefcase that he has to lug around everywhere at work. “What do you mean? Of course it’s going to be good, Tsukki is making it!” 

“Yeah, but my culinary skills aren’t as good as yours…” 

He can hear the frown on Yamaguchi’s face and before he knows it, the wind is knocked out of him. His mind couldn’t even catch up with the footsteps drawing closer at a fast rate before Yamaguchi threw his arms out in front of him and hugged Tsukishima’s figure. He can feel Yamaguchi’s forehead digging into his back as it rests there. The warmth he had missed back in the bed in the morning now returns against his back. It’s a little comforting and he almost smiles. Almost is the keyword though. 

“Kei, are you still thinking about his words?” Yamaguchi whispers against his back, his voice gentle. He sounds empathic and gentle. It’s like no matter what Tsukishima responds with, he’ll understand. 

That’s probably true. Yamaguchi has always managed to understand him, even when no one else did. He always managed to reign over everyone else for title, even for those who demanded they deserved it. 

“I guess,” He responds instead. A safe answer. It’s not completely set in stone, which gives him room to breathe. 

“Keiiii,” Yamaguchi whines, hitting his forehead against the trail of his spine. 

“Hey, don’t do that!” He says, looking over his shoulder as his hand continues to whip the plastic spoon inside the pot slowly. “You could hurt yourself -” 

Anything else he plans to say dies on his tongue as he stares at Yamaguchi. His serious expression is too much for Tsukishima to handle sometimes. His eyes are hard and unwavering, as if nothing Tsukishima could say could make him change his mind. He looked determined but silent, listening closely to everything Tsukishima had to say. 

He was always too kind in that way. He always let him say his peace and then managed to slap him back into a reality with his retorts. Sometimes, it was almost like Yamaguchi was the smarter one of the two of them. 

“He’s a jerk,” Yamaguchi said after a few moments passed, probably realizing he was too tense to say another word. “He shouldn’t have said that to you, no matter how mad he was. You didn’t deserve that, Kei, to be lied to like that.” 

He looked away and back down at the stew, focusing on outlining one of the chunks of meat. “He didn’t lie to me though,”

Yamaguchi’s grip around his waist tightened, drawing them closer. “He did, I know he did because your cooking is amazing. ‘Culinary skills’, really? I have nothing compared to you. You’re so good at it, and I’m so thankful you let me taste it on rare occasions. I’m happy to cook for you, but I adore your cooking too, so please don’t force yourself…”

He was blushing again, goddamnit. 

“I just….wanted to do something for you.” Kei answered. 

He could hear the smile forming on Yamaguchi’s face. “Just like I want to do everyday for you when I cook. Your cooking skills are amazing, don’t let that douchebag’s words try and tell you otherwise. I don’t mind reminding you, you know…”

Tsukishima chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“I’m not,” Yamaguchi spoke softly, pressing a soft kiss against Tsukishima’s neck. It made a shiver roll down his spine. “Now that you know he’s an utter asshole who never deserved you and his words ring no merit, what are we having? It seems...meaty!”

Tsukishima snorted, rolling his eyes. “Beef stew with homemade bread.” 

“Homemade?! Wow, I must be special!” Yamaguchi giggled from behind him. 

Tsukishima let go of the spoon and watched it lean against the pot safely. He turned around in Yamaguchi’s arms, tilting his chin up. The said green-haired man had a stupid silly grin on his face but he looked the most beautiful when he was happy like this. If Tsukishima made him feel this way, that was even better. 

“Of course you are, you’re my boyfriend,” Tsukishima grinned and gently kissed him, caressing his soft jawline with his thumb. 

Separating from him a few moments later, Yamaguchi said, “Tsukishima Kei’s boyfriend...I’m truly the luckiest of them all!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again and turned back to the stew, going back to stirring it. “You’re so cheesy, it's almost gross.” 

“But you love me anyways, right?” 

“Right,” Tsukishima let himself smile this time around, especially as he heard Yamaguchi smile behind him. 


End file.
